Parallel Hearts
by BlackTearsofBlue
Summary: Playing the violin, in this small meadow dotted with wild flowers of pink, yellow and white, crying by a sword, decorated with a poker card. And in my tears, I could faintly see him...my old friend, smiling sadly under translucent dawnlight. Regret in my heart, I remeber how it all came to this, to this meadow. It all began with a golden pocketwatch.


**Disclaimer: **Author does not own Pandora Hearts or other similar items (Like the title, which is the name of the OP song of Pandora Hearts). They only own OC and anyother characters not found in the story. This is fanfiction, written without thought of profit and such. This is for the fun of writing. :D

**Warnings: **Violence and blood, aghast, maybe romance, canon setting with slight changes, things that do not exist, brain damage (NOT).** MAY BE SUBJECT TO INFREQUENT****UPDATES DUE TO SCHOOL T.T**

**Parings: **OC **x **Male!OC _Friendship_,OC **x** (Not yet decided), OC x OC

This part is taking place AFTER the story has finished, when it's done I mean (Which in this point in time, is not) 31/8/2012

-P.A.R.A.L.L.E.L_H.E.A.R.T.S-

_**Beginning Stanza:**_

The silent tapping's of a mocking bird's beak,

Blood red rose petals floating quite meek

-Angeline Dawnlight.-

-P.A.R.A.L.L.E.L_H.E.A.R.T.S-

My heart was beating within my chest, a fluttering pace, fast yet weak, like it always was whenever I came here, came back here. It felt like a distressed caged bird, continuously thrumming within its place inside me, every beat sending a small tingling of pain that could be felt deep inside me to the tips of my fingers. It felt like it was starting to crack again, but I knew better. All of the pain was in my head.

It wasn't unwelcome either, desperate reminders of a human that they still had feelings, per say, for a person no longer here.

The sun has yet to appear, but the beautiful tell-tale lightening of the sky from the mysterious sea of dark blue, twinkling with a multitude of endless stars like scattered diamonds on silk to a slowly paling light purple tinted with pink, chasing away the night and taking over slowly with morning, light yellow soon following after. I've always admired the transformation of night to day, day to night, but always found dawn light more fascinating. Maybe it is a habit picked up from my adoptive little family's little own tradition of waking early, just to enjoy the picturesque sight.

I breathed in, out. Breathe in, out, once more to calm down my fluttering heart. My eyes closed, just enjoying the cold morning air, the faint scent of wild flowers and grass. A wind softly blew in my direction, playing with my long hair I decided to leave untied. Feeling my long sleeved clothes, a pale yellow with long white sleeves that reach down longer than my arm and concealed my hands, traps some air, stealing comfortable warmth and replacing with slight cold. My long lose pants, the color of mocha and usually frowned upon by other ladies, slightly flutters along with the cream beige cloth tied around my waist by two twisting ribbons of white and blue, open at the front in an upside down v and giving a more feminine look to my otherwise 'un-lady like' outfit, the ribbons at either sides of my hips, the extra ribbon being played with the wind as well.

I smile, and opened my sleeved arms wide as if to capture more of the wind, my lose clothes catching the wind and fluttering like a pages of a book would, enjoying the feel of wind with a slight giggle and imagining the scene of being a flying bird.

"_How childish, Miss Angeline…" _His voice seemingly whispered in my ear, as smug as always and amused at my antics. Then, it was gone, and the wind died down.

Sadness bubbled in my chest, warm, pressured, and uncomfortable. My heart, which has calmed down by then, started its fluttering again, coupled with the nagging pain that is almost comfortingly nice. That's right, I thought as I opened my eyes and my gaze fell to the ground, my arms going back to my sides. Sadness triggers the weak yet quick beat of my heart, making it feel constricted.

My gaze falls to the ground. There, in the middle of the meadow dotted with numerous flowers of pink, yellow and white, was a sword, half-buried blade down. The hilt, design an intricate weaving of both ebony and white gold that ends in a twist at the end, nests a poker card out of all things. The Ace of Hearts, which was the card there, seemed to gleam.

My eyes drank in the familiar sight of the card, still new and glossy in the now light purple sky, stars faint and orange mixed in. It was untouched and oddly enough undamaged as most would expect it to be, even though it has been here in the middle of the meadow, attached to the sword, for five years, soon to be six, against the elements like rain and snow, and the glaring sunlight which should have at least faded the colors. The card, supposedly fragile and weak as most paper items where, still looked as if it have not been here for half a day.

Tears blurred my vision, but were hastily swiped away by a floppy sleeve. Eyes dry, now on the name engraved into the blade visible above ground. The name, carved into the light grey mirror like metal, with black poker designs like the diamond in a straight line along the dull edge of the blade, was the name "_Excel_" in silver cursive, in a simple yet elegant style. I smiled 'So much unlike his personality, sometimes….' I thought, and sighed through my nose silently.

"Excel…." I stated, the first words to be spoken since I was here "You big fool, an idiot."

Tremors in the air could be felt, seeming to be emitted from the sword. As if he was still alive here, standing beside me and chuckling in amusement, smirk on his face.

"Humph, you should be at least a little bit grateful I would even come here every dawn to see you." I commented softly yet clearly, watching the sky again, knowing that he would hear. My tone was a light teasing, and mostly happy. The small cracking of my voice, heard around the end of my sentence that I noticed, was out of sadness.

A warm thrum of energy lightly hummed on my skin. He was worried, grateful of my presence. That much I knew.

"I'm fine, just fine. Maybe I'm just a little tired." The hum became a little faster, like a buzz "I know. I just can't sleep well. I am taking care of myself just fine." Another buzz, like someone wanting to touch my arm, but is just hovering above the skin "Not much has happened. No new world ending schemes or chains, Alyss is happy now, along with her twin. You must be…." A pause "…. doing a real good job down there…"

He was quiet for a while, but his presence was still here. I could feel him, as if he was standing right beside me, quiet and in pain. I could feel that he wanted to say something, but the barrier of the living and dead separates us, and I could feel his sadness adding to mine.

I gave a huff, closing my eyes sitting down on the grass and flowers and reaching over a black velvet case, not even caring of my tears wetting my cheeks. I snapped open the golden case holder, and opened the lid carefully, laying it down on the soft grass, slightly wet with morning dew. Within was lined with blood red cushions, and from inside I pulled out his violin of white and black.

The hum of energy from the sword seemed to pick up as I rested the instrument under my chin and left shoulder, the chinrest slightly cold to my skin. I picked up the bow, and put it to the fingerboard, poised to play, heart picking up not with sadness, but nervousness.

"Hope you like it, I've been practicing with your violin for this for weeks." I said, face starting to heat up. I could feel him laughing at me, and my face became warmer "I'm doing this for you! Don't make fun of me!" I said with a snap, but not really meaning it as my mouth was in a small smile.

And when the sun peeked over the horizon, its brilliant golden rays warming my face and waking the world from sleep, I played a slow tune, filled with happiness, joy, loneliness, sadness and maybe love, from a tune that used to represent mystery and madness from love, and the song I had thought was my own, but was created by another before I knew.

I played the song I have taught him, the song… 'Lacie' while I wept silently in the meadow of wild flowers.

-P.A.R.A.L.L.E.L_H.E.A.R.T.S-


End file.
